Journey Home
by hylianyoshi
Summary: Link awakens in the Chamber of Sages and is told he has to save the land of Hyrule now Ganondorf has taken over, but he has someone much more important on his mind...The adult era of Ocarina of Time focusing on Link and Malon. I've always believed in Malink and this is my version of how things played out for them.
1. Return to the Ranch

_**Author's Note**_

 _ **Hi everybody, just a few things before the story gets going.**_

 _ **The theories and ideas Link and Malon give on why things happened are theirs, not mine. The poor guy has been asleep in the chamber of sages of seven years – he's trying to make sense of things and is very confused – and she has lived a mostly sheltered, isolated life on the ranch. They don't have a copy of Hyrule Historia to hand, so some things they say may be wrong!**_

 _ **Ocarina of Time has always been a special part of my life, and I've always been a huge Malink believer. This is how I imagined them getting together. This is the first Fanfiction I've ever written, and I wrote it more for fun than anything else. I'm not a professional writer; I don't believe this is some kind of literary masterpiece, nor did I intend it to be. However, I obviously genuinely hope you enjoy it. I'm also a very private person, so sharing my work is a big deal to me. Feel free to leave reviews, but please bare in mind what I just said, and remember, I'm losing my Fanfiction virginity here – please be gentle!**_

 _ **Finally, all characters used in this story come from Ocarina of Time, as has some of the dialogue. Complete credit for these elements goes to Nintendo. I don't own Legend of Zelda or Nintendo, etc etc etc.**_

* * *

" _If you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village…Do you understand, Link?"_

No, he didn't understand. Of course he didn't. How could he? One minute he was a small boy using every ounce of strength he possessed to pull the master sword from the pedestal, and the next he was standing there, completely disoriented, with the body of a fully grown man – a body that didn't even feel like his - _seven years later._ Seven years! How could anyone be expected to understand that?

Seven years.

" _I'll be waiting for you."_

The voice that echoed in his head reminded him of the one thing he did understand. The one source of happiness in all this. The one thing that made sense.

" _I'll be waiting for you"_

But would she still be waiting after seven years?

Sheik's lingering presence was beginning to unnerve him, so, with newly muscular legs that he could almost swear didn't belong him, Link walked towards the door of the Temple of Time, desperately trying to make sense of things. Zelda hadn't told him this would happen when she sent him to collect the Spiritual Stones. She hadn't told him _anything_ that would happen. Had she known about this? If she had, she hadn't prepared him for it.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes when he stepped out of the Temple. Rauru had said that Ganondorf had turned Hyrule into a world of monsters. Well, if the rest of Hyrule looked the way Castle Town currently did, Rauru hadn't been exaggerating, as Link had hoped. He'd been seriously understating it.

The once bright, bustling town looked like it had been swallowed by flames. The majority of buildings had been reduced to piles of dust and rubble, and ones that were still standing were empty shells, thickly coated in ash, with rotting timbers that threatened to give way at any second. The trees were completely stripped of their leaves, the grass had long since withered and died. Even the sky above the town looked like it had been wounded; thick, suffocating clouds in unnatural shades of black and purple, like some of the bruises he had become accustomed to getting since all this began. The only thing that came close to life in this wasteland were the army of Redeads that appeared to have claimed the place as their own. Link pulled out the ocarina and played the Sun's Song, temporarily stunning them before they had the chance to paralyse him with their bloodcurdling shrieks. Forget changing the time of day, _this_ was the element of this song Link loved most. Taking advantage of their frozen state, Link ran through the town, stumbling on the broken drawbridge, out into Hyrule field.

As he stepped further away from the town, he was momentarily relieved to see the bright blue sky and lush greenery of Hyrule Field. It seemed Ganondorf hadn't polluted every inch of Hyrule, even if he had claimed it in its entirety. Link froze in his tracks as he looked straight ahead and saw that the same purple and black clouds that suffocated Castle Town also shrouded Lon Lon Ranch.

 _No. No. Oh Goddesses, no._

Whatever was in Kakariko Village could wait. He had to get to the ranch.

He had to get to Malon.

His last visit replayed in his head as he sprinted across the field. After his involuntary sleep in the Chamber of the Sages, his perception of time still hadn't returned to him and it felt like it had been a lifetime ago, and just yesterday, all at once. However long ago it had been, the memory was clear and sharp – almost as sharp as the stabs of regret he was having now. If only he could have done things differently. Why hadn't he done things differently? Goddesses, how he wished he had. How he wished he'd told her everything. Why he kept leaving. Why he kept returning. Where he was going next. How deeply he felt for her.

But he hadn't. He hadn't done any of that, and now seven years had gone by. Seven years for her to feel like he'd abandoned her, that he'd forgotten her. Seven years for her to forget him. She might not even _be_ there anymore.

As he ran between the walls that formed the entrance to the ranch, he noticed that nothing looked destroyed. Quite the opposite, in fact. It seemed better maintained than ever. This didn't look like Talon's doing. The immaculate scene before him contradicted the menacing clouds above, keeping Link on his guard. Something definitely wasn't right. He needed to find her, and fast. The barn seemed like the best place to start. She'd never been found far from her beloved horses.

 _Goddesses, I vow, if she is still here, I'll do it all. I'll save her. I'll tell her everything. I'll make her remember me._

Taking a deep breath, Link gripped the handle of the barn door and pushed it open.

Mere feet away, a red-headed woman stood with her back to him.


	2. Changed by Evil

Hearing the door open behind her, the woman turned to face him.

It wasn't Malon. Not the one he remembered, at any rate. She looked different; somehow _wrong._ It wasn't because she was now tall and slender; and had curves in places she hadn't had them before; or that her long white and blue dress than been replaced with a more form-fitting purple skirt, and white blouse. Those things just enhanced the radiant beauty she'd always had. It was her eyes. The Malon he remembered had eyes that permanently sparkled with excitement and mischief. This one's eyes looked almost empty, with no light left in them, as if she'd endured years of suffering and torment.

"Oh...a visitor!" she said, with only the faintest hint of a smile that seemed to take all of her effort to produce. "It's been a long time since we had a visitor here. Where did you come from?"

Link's heart sank. She had forgotten him. What now? Somehow telling her everything right now didn't feel right. He didn't to figure out what was wrong first and fix it. Still, he thought, he could make a careful start.

"I'm a traveller" he responded. "I came here from…the forest" he added, desperately hoping it would trigger a memory in her. Sadly, it didn't appear to. Her sorrowful expression didn't change.

"Since Ganondorf came, people in the castle town have gone, places have been ruined, and monsters are wandering everywhere. Mr Ingo is just using the ranch to again Ganondorf's favour".

"Wait," Link said, not expecting this. "Is Ingo in charge now? Is he making you work for him?"

Malon nodded. "Everyone seems to be turning evil."

"Where's your Father?" Link asked. "Does he work for Ingo too?"

"Dad was kicked out of the ranch by Mr Ingo. Last I heard he was staying in Kakariko Village. I didn't want to be parted from him, but I couldn't leave my animals. If I disobey Mr Ingo, he will treat the horses so badly. There's nothing I can do."

Link couldn't believe it. Ingo had always been a bitter, self-righteous man, but he never imagined he'd go to these lengths. Malon may have given up, but there was no way Link was going to let him get away with this. He'd have to be smart about it though. Ingo strongly reminded Link of Mido from his days in Kokiri Forest. Just like Mido, Ingo was a bully, and charging in looking for a fight would be playing right into his hands. There were much more effective ways to hurt a bully.

"There may be something I can do" he told her. "I've met his type before. Leave it to me."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, her eyes widening in concern.

"You just stay here. If you aren't involved, you can't be blamed. I'll things right Malon, I promise".

* * *

The man in green left the barn and closed the door behind him.

He'd called her Malon. How had he known her name? She hadn't told it to him. Something had stirred within her as soon as that man walked in, like she was remembering a dream.

 _Could it be?_

He certainly looked like him. And he said he'd come from the forest.

 _He did say he'd come back._

No, of course it wasn't him. That was a long time ago. Whilst she'd mostly accepted that he wasn't coming back, there was a tiny part of her that couldn't let go, that refused to stop believing. She shook her head and told herself to stop. That man _resembles_ the boy she knew, that was all. He was dead, or else far away from here. Either way, he was long gone. It wasn't actually him.

… _Was it?_


	3. The Race

Link went to search for Ingo. As he walked through the ranch, he noticed a set of iron gates had been installed; iron gates with Ingo's face engraved on them. It was enough to turn his stomach. On the other side of the gates, he spotted Ingo outside the horse enclosure. He had to pause a moment before going over there to get his laughter under control. Ingo looked ridiculous. He had swapped his worker's overalls for an outfit Link could only assume Ingo thought made him look lordly. If he thought he looked respectable, he was sadly mistaken. The fabric of his shirt was covered in the kind of garish patterns that hurt your eyes when you tried to focus on them, his white pants were so tight that they made his legs look deformed, and worst of all, he had a ruff around his neck that made him look as though he had fallen into something he couldn't prise himself free from. The whole thing would have been heartily amusing were it not for the suffering he was causing Malon.

Composing himself, determined to make things right for her, Link walked over to meet Ingo.

"What brings you to my fine ranch, young man?" Ingo demanded. He looked Link up and down, trying to assess if there was any way he could benefit from his presence.

"Has this always been your ranch?" Link asked innocently. "I'm sure it used to go by another name."

Ingo glowered at him.

"There are people in Kakariko spreading rumours that I cheated Talon out of the ranch but..." he clenched his fists, "Don't be ridiculous! That guy was weak! I, the hardworking Ingo, poured so much energy into this place! I don't want strangers like you saying anything bad about me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it" Link said smoothly.

"Listen," Ingo continued. "The great Ganondorf recognised my obvious talents and gave the ranch to me! I will raise a fine horse and win recognition from the great Ganondorf!"

"Well, you seem to be doing a fine job with these horses" Link said, gesturing into the enclosure, inwardly congratulating himself on managing to keep a straight face throughout this pretence. Particularly when faced with that ridiculous ruff.

Ingo beamed arrogantly; sensing an opportunity.

"Say, young man. Do you want to ride one of my fine horses? If you pay me ten rupees, you can ride."

"I'd be honoured, Sir" said Link, as Ingo greedily snatched the money from his open palm. "Can I choose one myself?"

"I suppose so; there a few of them saddled up. You're on the clock here mind you, so if you waste time choosing one it's your own fault!"

"I understand" Link nodded, scanning the enclosure for Epona. Sure enough, there she was, saddled up at the back. Link gingerly approached her, and, turning his back to Ingo so he wouldn't see what he was doing, pulled out the ocarina and quietly played her song. Epona instantly responded to him, recognising the sacred melody.

"Good girl" he whispered, stroking her back. "I need you to help me save Malon now."

He climbed on Epona's back and tapped her rump for her to get moving. He was surprised at how comfortable he felt up there; how he instinctively knew what to do. He made a show of doing a couple of simple laps of the enclosure in front of Ingo. He didn't want to appear too good. Link was forming a plan, and the egotistical bastard needed to keep that false sense of security in order for it to work.

"Hey! You only paid ten rupees! You've played around long enough!" yelled Ingo.

Link obediently dismounted Epona and walked back over to Ingo.

"You're a pretty good rider" Ingo said, evidently trying to squeeze more money from him. "D'ya want to give me another ten rupees and ride again?"

"Actually," Link said, ready to put his plan into action, "I think I'm ready for a bigger challenge. How would you feel about a race with me round your track?"

Link could practically see the rupees flashing in Ingo's eyes.

"Heh heh, sure, boy, sure!" Ingo sneered. "But if we're going to gamble, let's gamble right! No less than fifty rupees!"

"Fifty it is" agreed Link.

As Ingo went to select a horse, Link quietly played Epona's song for her again. "This time" he whispered. "We go for it!"

He mounted up and led Epona to the starting line as Ingo hauled himself onto the back of a horse, who, Link noted, looked thoroughly displeased.

"This is for Malon" he whispered in Epona's ear as Ingo took his place at his side.

"Three…two…one...go!" Ingo yelled, immediately whipping his reluctant stead into taking off round the track. Link effortlessly overtook him, being sure to stay as close to the fence as possible so the unscrupulous Ingo couldn't force him off the track. Ingo caught up to him several times, but Link had a way with Epona Ingo didn't have with his poor beast. Tearing into the lead once more, Link victoriously crossed the finish line.

Ingo was distraught.

"Sh…shoot!" Ingo grasped his hair in frustration. "If the great Ganondorf found out about this humiliation…"

The thought of Ganondorf seemed to trigger something inside Ingo – blind panic.

"Hey, you!" he cried out to Link. "How about another race? If you win…you can keep the horse!"

 _Gotcha_.

"You're on" Link said calmly.

They took their positions again.

"Don't let me down" he whispered to Epona. "This is the important one."

"Three…two…one…go!"

The second race was almost a live-action replay of the first. Ingo's panic had not increased his skills. No matter how hard he flogged his horse, Link easily maintained his lead, riding to victory once again.

Link stayed firmly seated on Epona as Ingo flew down from his horse, which gratefully took its opportunity to run away from him.

"What's up with that horse?!" He cried wretchedly, more to himself now than to Link. "Is that Epona?! How did you tame that wild horse right under my nose? I was going to present that horse to the great Ganondorf, but I bet it on the race and lost! Shoooot!"

Link wasn't sure how to respond to such a shameful display.

Ingo suddenly straightened up and turned back to Link.

"As I promised, I'll let you keep the horse. But…" He kicked the iron gates shut behind him. "I'll never let you leave this ranch!"

Link stared incredulously for a moment at Ingo. Was this really the best he could do? He really must be overcome with desperation to make such a pathetic threat. Link almost pitied him.

Remembering the haunted look on Malon's face, he wanted to ride into the barn to get her immediately. But no, he reminded himself; Ingo hadn't seen Link go in there when he first arrived, and he worried that doing so now might make him think that Malon had been involved. He dreaded to think what Ingo might do if he decided that she deserved a share of the blame. Best leave her out of it for now, but he'd be back for her soon.

Link gave Ingo a withering look, tapped Epona's rump, charged towards Ingo, and leapt straight over his head and out of the ranch.

He had one thing left to do before he could go back for Malon. He rode Epona across the field towards Kakariko Village. Casting one last look behind him as he did so, he breathed a happy sigh of relief as he saw that the clouds over the ranch had lifted.

* * *

It didn't take Link long to find Talon. He felt a sense of déjà vu as the familiar snores radiated out of the house that had last been occupied by the carpenters. The lady who owned the place must still be taking in the needy. The rumbling snores brought back heart-warming memories of the last time he'd dealt with this situation, when Malon had trusted him with the cucco egg she'd been caring for. He wondered if that would work this time. He was in luck – the lady who'd been raising cuccos here seven years ago was still there, in exactly the same place. He couldn't believe his good fortune when he spotted a blue cucco pecking at grain behind her. After proclaiming to be a cucco aficionado himself, she happily handed over the cucco to him.

One quick run back to the house later, and to the astonishment of the lady cooking in the corner of the room, Link brandished the crowing bird over Talon's head.

Shocked out of his slumber, Talon mumbled in protest, dragging himself to his feet when he saw Link.

"Go home Talon". Link instructed.

"Huh? Who are you? You look familiar…" still half asleep, Talon scratched his head in confusion.

"Go home Talon. To the ranch. To Malon. Go home."

"Malon? Did you save her?" At the mention of his beloved daughter's name, Talon was wide awake.

"I did. Now go home to her".

"Thank you, young man! Thank you! I'm going to go home right now! Yeehah! Thank you for your hospitality, lady!" he shouted over his shoulder as he ran from the house.

Link followed Talon out, watching him run down the steps to Hyrule Field. He wouldn't interrupt their happy reunion.

"Come on Navi" he said, as the fairy buzzed out from under his hat. "Let's find whatever is that Sheik wanted us to find"


	4. The Girl He'd Met in Castle Town

Link had spent two nights in Kakariko Village. He had indeed found what Sheik had wanted him to find; namely the hook shoot, which had been in the possession of Dampe; now a grave keeper in a far more literal sense. As he searched the place, he spotted a few familiar faces from Castle Town. He was glad that they'd found refuge somewhere and hadn't fallen victim to the swarm of Redeads. Heading back out of the village, he'd been called back to the house Talon had been occupying. The lady who owned it had been so impressed by him generously helping Talon (and, secretly, grateful to him for getting Talon out from under her feet) she insisted he come in for a meal and a bed for the night.

Determined to make amends with Malon, he rode back to the ranch.

It warmed his heart see Malon back where she'd always been, singing merrily among the horses; much more like the girl he remembered than she had been two days previously.

Navi, somewhat uncharacteristically in Link's opinion, agreed to give him some privacy, and went to hover around the ranch entrance and let him have his moment.

Malon smiled and waved as he rode towards her.

 _Welcoming me back, this is a good sign._

He didn't want to read too much into it, however. He had just liberated her and sent her Father home to her, after all. Anyone would be grateful.

He climbed down from Epona, who immediately started nuzzling against Malon.

"Hello again" he said. "Things are looking much better here!"

"Oh, they are!" Malon exclaimed, hugging Epona's neck. "Thank you very much for the other day".

"Don't mention it. Happy to help."

"I haven't even asked you your name"

Link signed, disappointment rising inside him.

 _She really doesn't remember me._

"If I'm honest Malon, I was hoping you hadn't asked me my name because you remembered it. I'm Link."

She broke into a smile. "That's what I thought! You're the fairy boy from the forest! That was years ago."

 _She does remember!_

Link couldn't get too excited. Though she was smiling, she sounded so casual. He didn't know what to believe now. Was the casual voice an act; punishing him for being away so long by pretending he no longer mattered to her? Was the "that was years ago" remark a dig at him? Or was he truly just a piece of childhood nostalgia to her now?

Then, his heart skipped as she gave herself away.

"Do you remember me?" she asked, struggling to maintain her blasé tone, pretending to groom Epona to avoid eye contact.

 _She still cares, I know it._

Link didn't want to push it, not yet. She still cared, he was sure, but she was holding back, trying to hide it. She was probably angry and hurt. He couldn't blame her. He wanted to tell her everything, and this time, he would.

"Of course I do. I could never have forgotten you."

Malon buried her face in Epona's mane a second too late for Link to miss the smile she couldn't supress, but quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, I have to tell you about Mr Ingo! He was afraid the evil king might find out about Epona being taken away. It really upset him! But, all of a sudden, he went back to being a normal, nice person!"

Link smiled. Now she was talking to him the way she used to, as if she was so excited her words couldn't leave her lips quickly enough. She seemed to be abandoning her casual pretence. He still had a chance.

"I can't believe it, but peace is returning to this ranch! It's all thanks to you! I owe you so much!"

She stopped abruptly, as though realising she'd crossed some kind of line.

"You don't owe me anything" Link assured her.

 _I owe you plenty though. Explanations. Now._

He opened his mouth to finally say what he'd come to say, but she cut him off, changing the subject again to disguise her embarrassment.

"You and Epona seem to be doing well together."

Still not wanting to push things too soon, Link went along with it and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes I think we are. I'll take good care of her, don't worry."

"I don't doubt it" she was smiling again. "I hope you let her have some fun too though."

"What could be more fun than carrying me around Hyrule?" he said with a wry smile.

Malon laughed. "Well, before Ingo took over, when Epona was getting big enough to ride, I used to set up little obstacle courses round the track and give her a little challenge. I think it helped our bond. She's probably really missed that."

Link had always loved the way she talked so passionately about Epona. Looking at her now, he could finally see the girl he had met in Castle Town. He knew that he should, but he couldn't walk away from her again; not yet.

"Do you think it could help me bond with her? I want her to trust me like she does you."

Malon's eyes lit up. "Oh I'm sure it would! Would you like to try? I'll set it up for you!"

Link watched Malon setting up the hurdles around the track and as he mounted Epona, ready to start, hoping with all his heart that his and Epona's wasn't the only bond he'd be building on.

"Ok, are you ready?" she called.

"Ready!" he called back.

"Go!"

Link raced around the track twice, skilfully tackling every obstacle. Again, he wondered how riding came so naturally to him, having never so much as sat on a horse in his life before he went up against Ingo. He struggled to see how a seven-year sleep had helped to develop his skills at anything, but the Chamber of Sages must have allowed more than just his body to grow. Had some kind of magic been used on him to make sure he had the abilities he needed, or did he really have natural talent? How much of him was really _him_? Had the Sages moulded him into exactly who they needed him to be? The thought made him feel violated.

"Wow!" Lost in his thoughts, Link hadn't realised he'd come to the end of the course. Malon applauded him. "You and Epona make a great team!" She smiled playfully. "Not as good as me though."

She was baiting him, offering him a challenge.

 _Gladly._

Still simmering with resentment, for the first time in seven years, he was going to do something for himself.

"Then perhaps you'd like to join in?" he reached down, offering her his hand.

Malon took it as Link shifted himself so that she could settle on Epona's back in front of him.

"Hold on tight" she grinned. "Don't want you falling off".

Link wrapped his arm around her waist and with that, they were off around the track.

He felt exhilarated. The warm sun beginning to set behind them, the wind blowing Malon's fiery hair back to tickle his face, having her body pressed so closely against him, hearing her laugh delightedly as they cleared the last fence, Link felt momentarily blissful.

And then once again, filled with anger.

This is what he'd been missing out on. This is what he'd been robbed of. He could have spent the last seven years like this, carefree days having fun with Malon. Why did it have to be him? Why had they chosen _him_ for this? In that moment, he resented them all. The Great Deku Tree, Zelda, Rauru; all of them.

But he wasn't going to let them spoil this moment for him. He'd have to go back to reality soon enough, but for now he was nowhere else but here.

He climbed down from Epona and reached for Malon to help her off. Still in high spirits and misjudging her momentum, she fell into Link's arms with such force that he had to grab her arms to steady her. Still giggling, she looked up into his eyes. Link looked back at her, keeping his grip on her, never wanting this moment to end. Then it happened. Malon tilted her head closer to him, her warm breath tingling against his lips. She reached up, gently brushing a strand of dirty blonde hair out of Link's faced, and softly touched her lips to his. Link let his hands slide down her arms, releasing his grip on her, then wrapped his arms tightly round her, returning her kiss with passion. Malon held him tightly round the waist, the rest of the world fading into the background, nothing mattering but them.

Completely lost in their kiss, Link had no idea how much time had passed when she let go of him and stepped back.

"Well" she laughed nervously, "It's getting late. I guess I should go and…" she started to walk away, not even completing her sentence.

Link was confused. What the hell? Did she regret what had just happened? He hoped not. It had been the happiest moment of his life. He wasn't going to let her get away this time. _Now_ he was going to tell her. He made to chase after her, but to his surprise, she stopped in her tracks, spun round to face him.

"If I'd kissed you back then, would you have stayed?" she blurted out.

Link was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely, she didn't blame _herself_ for his absence?

The shock of the question rendered him unable to form any kind of meaningful sentence.

"I...what?"

Malon looked seriously at him.

"I knew it was you Link. As soon as you walked into the barn. I hardly dared to let myself believe it, I kept telling myself it wasn't. After you'd been gone for so long, how could it possibly have been you? When you left, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, then months turned into years. There was no sign of you. Ganondorf took over, Hyrule was collapsing, everyone seemed influenced by evil. I had a feeling you were involved, but exactly how I didn't know. Then things fell apart here. Ingo took over, Dad was driven out. I always hoped you'd come and save me, but…you didn't." She looked away again, bowing her head, not wanting him to see the tears starting to form in her eyes. "I didn't know what to believe. For a while I thought you were dead; that Zelda had sent you on another journey somewhere and you'd got into trouble. Then I wondered if maybe it was my fault. Maybe I hadn't made it clear how important you were to me. I wanted to kiss you that day, the last time you left. I almost did. But I was scared, scared you might not want me to. I couldn't help wondering what would have happened if I had; if it would have stopped you from going. Or maybe I'd just got it all wrong, and you'd never actually looked at me the way I'd looked at you. Then the other day, out of nowhere, there's a man standing in front of me. He looks like you, he knows my name; but after all this time…how? Why? I didn't know what the hell to think."

Link felt an overwhelming guilt rising inside him. He'd been completely comatose and unfeeling for seven years, whilst she'd had so much pain and anguish to deal with. The fact that a lot of it was down to him stung him harder than Barinade's tentacles. He took Malon's hand gently in his and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You did _nothing_ wrong Malon. You have to believe that. You always showed me how you felt. It was me that should have done things differently back then. Come inside with me. I'm going to do it now. I'm going to tell you everything".


	5. Sharing Everything

Malon led him to the storage room at the back of the ranch. He had happy memories of this place; like the day he'd rearranged the milk crates and stumbled across the hole in the wall he could crawl through behind them, and the day Malon had jumped out from behind the crates to scare him, catching him totally off guard, sending him flying into the pile of hay behind him, leaving her sides aching with laughter.

 _Oh, that laugh._

The sound of her laugh was more beautiful to him than anything he'd learned to play on the ocarina.

Malon closed the door behind them and sat down on a pile of blankets in the corner with two tightly packed sacks of hay behind them. This must have been her bed when Ingo was in charge. The guilt continued to eat away at Link. He could have prevented all this.

She must have noticed the look on his face, as she said "Don't worry, I won't be sleeping on this much longer." She pointed to the opposite wall, where a wooden staircase had been constructed.

"Dad and Ingo are helping me convert this place so I can have a bedroom of my own up there. I'm much too old to be sharing with Dad now. It's going to look great when it's finished. Go and have a look."

Link climbed the stairs and opened the wooden door he found there. The conversion was going well. Wooden flooring was almost finished being laid, the ceiling had been reinforced, even a window had been installed. Link walked over and looked out.

The reality he'd been avoiding all day hit him at full force when he saw what was once Hyrule Castle in the distance. Ganon's Castle now, surrounded by those hideous clouds. His day with Malon had been so beautiful he'd almost pushed it out of his mind. But it was still there. Evil was still out there. _He_ was still out there. Ganondorf had taken so much from so many, and there was nothing stopping him taking this from him too. Running to see a playmate as a child was one thing, but repeatedly returning to a lover now was something else altogether. He didn't know if Ganondorf was watching him or not, but if he was, Malon was in grave danger. It crushed him to admit it, but he had no choice but to leave her again. At least until all this was over. But this time, she'd understand why. After tonight, he couldn't even look at the ranch until Ganondorf was no more. Bracing himself for this inevitability, he descended the stairs and set down next to Malon.

"Ok," she said. "I'm listening."

"First" Link steadied his voice, "I want to tell you how sorry I am that I didn't tell you all this back then. I really wanted to, I swear, but I promised Zelda I wouldn't tell a soul."

Malon's eyes flickered momentarily at the mention of Zelda's name, but she stayed quiet and let him go on.

Link took a deep breath and told her everything. Being an outcast among the Kokiri, his nightmares, Navi taking him to the Deku Tree, his first meeting with Zelda, the spiritual stones, coming face to face with Ganondorf, pulling out the master sword, the chamber of the sages, Sheik, everything.

He wasn't sure what Malon's reaction was going to be. Disbelief, probably. He struggled to believe all this himself. Who wouldn't?

To his surprise, a small smile crept onto Malon's face.

"Do you know how I always knew you were special?" she asked.

Link shook his head.

"When I first met you and you told me you were going to meet Zelda, you had a totally different look about you to the other boys. I'd met a lot of boys from the town and village who said they were going to meet Zelda, but they always had a look of desire in their eyes when they said it, and I knew they just wanted her. You didn't. You had determination in yours, like you had some kind of greater purpose. That gave me hope."

"Hope for what?" Link asked her, moving a little closer.

"That if you weren't there to try to win Zelda's heart, you might notice me instead" she blushed.

"Oh, I noticed you" Link nodded. "I'd never seen anyone like you before. I didn't know girls like you existed. Everything about you caught my attention, especially magical sparkle of your eyes" He grinned, knowing he was getting cheesy. "I was drawn like a moth to your flaming hair."

Malon giggled as her blush deepened in a way that made Link's heart swell. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head.

"If I'd know that, I definitely would have kissed you" she said.

Link laughed and kissed her again.

"I have a confession" Malon blushed harder than ever. "Even though I didn't worry about Zelda in the beginning, when she disappeared and then so did you, it did cross my mind that maybe..." she looked deeply embarrassed. "Maybe she _had_ kissed you and you'd gone away together".

"I have a confession too". Link smiled awkwardly.

Malon looked worried.

"In the Lost Woods, there's a secret fairy fountain. One of those fairies alone can restore me to my full health, even if I was on the ground struggling to take my last breath. As I travelled Hyrule more, I found more of them. You can find stray fairies in random places throughout the land if you look hard enough. Do you know what that means?"

She waited.

"I didn't need the milk. I knew about the fairies before I met you. I went to see Zelda because the Great Deku Tree told me I had to, but, as far as my quest goes, I never _needed_ to come here. Not once. I came here the first time because I couldn't get you out of my head when I met you in town. I just really wanted to see you again. I kept coming back for the same reason. I just pretended it was to get supplies because I was a little boy too shy to admit how he really felt."

Malon opened her mouth to speak, but Link gently held a finger to her lips to stop her.

"I really regretted not telling you back then how I felt. Until I looked out of your window just now and remembered why all this started in the first place." His face darkened. "We're lucky you didn't kiss me Malon. Really, truly lucky. Because you had, Ganondorf would have been in no doubt – hell, _nobody_ would be in any doubt – how I felt about you".

He raised his voice a little, sensing her about to try and speak again.

"And that would have put you in terrible danger. Sheik told me all the places I have to go. The places Ganondorf has affected far more any others. Do you know what they have in common? They're places where people have helped me. The Kokiri, Gorons and the Zoras are suffering because they gave me the spiritual stones I needed to move forward. I'm guessing he didn't see somewhere I came to get the occasional bit of nourishment as somewhere that was important to me. If he knew what really kept me coming back here, I can't even bring myself to imagine what he might have done to you. Which is why…" He took another deep breath, not sure which of them would find his words the hardest to hear spoken aloud. "I can't come back here again until I've beaten all the temples, and beaten him. I didn't really understand the magnitude of things back then Malon. I was just a selfish little boy wanting to see the girl he liked. I didn't think what that could lead to. When I stepped out of the Temple of Time and saw what had happened to Hyrule, all I could think about was what I might find when I got here. And when I saw the clouds of evil above the ranch and realised it had been touched too…"

He couldn't bring himself to complete the sentence.

"I'm so glad that you and Talon were unharmed. I think when I took Epona I broke some kind of curse; you know, the hold Ganondorf had over Ingo."

"I have to admit, Dad isn't completely blameless on that one." Malon sighed sadly. "Years ago, my Dad and Ingo were close friends. When my mother died, Ingo moved in with us to support us with the ranch. Dad made Ingo a partner, but I can't deny he started taking advantage of him, making him do too much. I think the resentment that caused made Ingo an easy target for Ganondorf to manipulate. I've told my Dad this, of course, and made him talk things through with Ingo properly. It's early days, but I think they're working at rebuilding their old friendship. And that's all thanks to you. You've done so much."

"Possibly too much. Ganondorf needs to think I got Talon this ranch back for the sake of justice, and when I'd seen that all was well I moved on and didn't look back. I can't give him reason to turn his attention to you. After tonight, I can't come back until it's all over."

Malon sighed, then smiled weakly.

"I always wanted a knight in shining armour to come along. But if knights have to leave all the time, I'm not so sure they're all they're cracked up to be".

"Believe me, when this is over, this knight is handing back his armour". Malon's soft laugh as he said this gave him hope that she hadn't been entirely serious.

"I didn't want any of this. I didn't choose this path, Malon, I was forced down it. But when this is all over, the only path I'm taking is the one that leads me back to you". He kissed his way gently from her forehead to her lips.

"Try to not to take seven years this time" Malon smiled, giving him a playful prod in the shoulder.

Link laughed and hugged her tighter against him.

"Link…" she said, pulling herself up so she could look into his eyes. "However long you do take, I'll be right here waiting for you".

Those words, accompanied by the look of deep sincerity in her eyes, were overwhelming for Link. Not only did she forgive him for being away for so long, she was willing to do it all over again. Since this journey began, everyone had told Link how he could help them. No one had ever offered him help or support before; not like this. This woman truly was incredible.

He kissed her again, with hunger and passion, pulling her to him. She kissed him back with equal vigour, running her hands through his hair and down his back, pulling herself round so that she was straddling him. Pulling away from his kiss, she undid her neck scarf and pulled her blouse over her head, revealing a soft white cotton bra that displayed her pert breasts perfectly. Link struggled to take his eyes off them to look back into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful" he breathed, feeling himself stiffen underneath her, reaching behind her to undo her clasp. As her bra unhooked, Malon slowly slid the straps down each arm, tossing the garment aside, exposing her small pink nipples.

Link pulled her forward to kiss him again, cupping her breasts in each hand, kissing his way down her neck. She arched her back, and a small moan escaped her lips as Link grazed his tongue along each of her nipples in turn, circling them gently. Grinding slowly against his swollen member, Malon unremoved Link's tunic and ran her hands over his firm chest, across his abs, and back up his muscular back. Link gently lifted her off him and tucked his fingers into the waistbands of her skirt and underwear, bringing them to the floor. He gazed up at her in awe as she stood completely naked in front of him. As he tugged off his own trousers and underwear, he took a moment to drink her in. She truly was a goddess. Years of labouring on the farm had sculpted her figure perfectly. Every muscle in her body was perfectly toned, and the soft, pale skin that covered them made her look like a porcelain doll. Fragile, delicate.

Malon blushed nervously as Link completely exposed himself to her, slightly alarmed at the size of his manhood. Although she had never seen one before and had nothing to compare it to, she knew he was generously endowed. For a second, she worried it would hurt her, but her carnal desire far outweighed any worries.

"I want you Link" she whispered, looking deeply into his eyes. "You're the only man I've ever wanted."

The throb in his cock almost unbearable now, Link pulled Malon down into another deep kiss, tenderly rolling her over so that on top of her. He ran his finger from her neck to her stomach in a way that made her tingle with pleasure, continuing downwards until he found her wet, swollen clit. Unable to stop herself letting out a loud moan as Link circled it with the tip of his finger, he knew she wanted this as much as he did. Bringing his finger to his mouth to taste her, he looked into her eyes as he positioned himself between her legs, his swollen tip pressing against her opening. Seeing the desire in her eyes, Link gently started to push inside her.

Malon let out a sharp breath as Link's girth stretched her for the first time.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly, staying still for a moment.

She nodded. "Don't stop Link" she breathed, urging him to continue.

Slowly and tenderly, he gave her his full length, sliding in and out gently so as not to hurt her.

Malon's discomfort soon passed, and she wrapped her arms tightly around Link's back, pulling him deeper into her, becoming one with him.

Link barely knew what he was doing - this certainly wasn't something any of the Kokiri could even imagine, let alone learn about – but it all felt so natural to him. He doubted this was something the Sages had planned; this was definitely him. He let the feelings of lust overwhelm him, and let his body take over, thrusting harder into her. He didn't want to think right now. He wanted to be completely in the moment. Nothing else mattered to him right now other than the beautiful woman writhing and moaning underneath him.

Malon had heard sex talked about before. When Ingo had been in control, he had had some very unsavoury characters come around to smoke cigars, drink whiskey and play cards. She'd always stayed hidden whenever they were around, but she'd heard them drunkenly sharing their exploits, and they always sounded so lewd, aggressive, abusive even. Like the woman was only a tool, means to an end. Something Malon had grown to almost fear and dread; certainly not want to try herself. It was _nothing_ like this. Link was consumed with passion – they both were – and while his touch was frantic at times, it wasn't aggressive. It was tender and gentle, making this as much about her as it was him. He wasn't "fucking" her, like Ingo's associates did to the women they shared a bed with. This must be making love.

Holding tightly to Link's firm biceps, she rolled them over so that she could ride him. He squeezed her breasts and circled his tongue around her nipple as she did so, thrusting upwards to match her rhythm.

"Oh Link…yes…Link!" she moaned, enjoying every inch of him.

Her encouragement spurred him on, and he thrust back harder, gripping her tight buttocks.

"Oh Link…I'm…"

She was losing control, he could feel it. Her spasms were bringing him to the edge with her, and he moaned animalistically as he they came together, feeling an ecstasy he'd never imagined.

"That was amazing Mal" he breathed, letting himself collapse backwards onto her makeshift pillows, holding her against him.

Malon brushed her lips against his chest, leaving a small trail of kisses there. Without leaving his embrace, she reached for the blanket and pulled it over them. He had to go, she understood that. She also understood that he didn't want to. But sweet Nayru, it was going to be agony for her.

"You can stay tonight, right?" she whispered, stroking her fingers across his cheek. "I know you have to leave in the morning, but tonight…please."

Holding her in his arms, feeling her heart beating in time with his, Link couldn't see how he'd be able to leave her ever again, let alone get up and do it now. He nodded silently, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair. After a while, he felt her breathing deepen as she fell asleep. He wished he could drift away with her, join her in peaceful dreams. Oh, how he wished he could. How he wished he didn't have to tear himself away from her, cause her more heartache, not knowing when he'd be able to return. How he wished the best way to keep her safe right now wasn't to stay as far away from her as possible, to pretend the last twenty-four hours had never happened.

Anger swelled in chest once more. Why did it have to be him? Why was it _his destiny_ to endure the agony of denying himself something most people took for granted? To have every moment spent with her tainted by the nagging thought that he shouldn't really be there? To live with the fear of the danger he was causing the most wonderful woman he'd ever known, simply by loving her?

Link thought back to his visits to Hyrule Castle Town. Every time he'd been there, without fail, the same couple had been dancing and kissing in front of the fountain, flaunting their love to the world, not feeling an ounce of fear; not needing to. How he envied them. He'd seen them again, a couple of days prior when he went to Kakariko Village. Even after being forced to flee their homes as Ganondorf rose to power, there they remain, proudly parading themselves for all the world to see. Did they know how blessed they were, really? Did that man know just how lucky he was no one had decided to force a sword and shield on him and send him off around the land, risking his life at every turn? He doubted it. How he wished he could be that blissfully ignorant.

He did love Malon, he was certain of that. No one - not Zelda, not Rauru, not Ganondorf, no one - was going to make him regret what he'd just done, or what he was doing now. He wanted to spend every night like this, with Malon curled up against him. It boiled his blood to know that the only way to make that happen was to continue the journey he had never wanted to start. But he'd do it, if that's what it took to be with her. He'd do whatever it took to be with her. Sweeping a stray strand of hair behind her ear, he looked down at her angelic face and hoped she was having pleasant dreams. He closed his eyes to try to settle down himself, and prepare for the inevitable.

As the cock crowed its welcome to the rising sun, Link opened his eyes and sighed deeply. Feeling Malon stirring beside him, he leaned down kissed her before getting up to retrieve his discarded clothing.

"I don't think I can watch you go" she told him sadly, staring down at her blanketed knees.

Link kneeled in front of her and took her hands, kissing her fingertips.

"You believe I'm coming back, don't you?" he asked her, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I do," she nodded. "I just don't think I can stand to be apart from you, especially when I know the unspeakable dangers you're going to face, the horrors you're going to go through."

"Malon," Link gently cupped her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "The greatest hardship I'm going to go through is knowing I can't see you until the end of it. But I'll be holding you in my heart every step of the way".

"And you in mine" she whispered.

"I love you"

They spoke the words aloud for the first time, together, as one.

"I hope you know…I never had a boyfriend. I've never even been on a date. There really has never been anyone else" Malon told him.

"And there never will be" Link smiled, giving her one last kiss. "Because I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm going to make this land a safe one for us to live in, and then I'll never have to leave you again."

His heart aching as he pulled away from her, he opened the door, blew her a final kiss, then stepped out and closed it behind him. Knowing that if he looked back, he would never leave, Link held his head up as he walked across the ranch to where Navi was waiting with Epona. Grateful to his fairy friend for allowing him so long, and still very surprised at her refraining from interrupting him for almost an entire day, he gently stroked her wings, and mounted Epona to head for the forest. As Epona's hooves pounded the ground, he didn't hear a door open at the back of the ranch.

Last night had been more than she'd ever dreamed of. She could still smell him on her, still feel his touch against her. Last night had been the most amazing night of her life. They'd shared themselves with each other in every possible way. She felt so close to him now it was physically painful to be parted from him. As she watched him mount Epona and ride away, she knew she would spend every moment until he came back fearing for him. She'd pray every day for his safe return. Why did he have to be chosen for this?

 _If he hadn't been, he probably never would have come to town that day. We'd never have met._

He was chosen for a reason, she told herself. Fate believed in him. Zelda believed in him.

 _I believe in him. But that won't stop the fear._


	6. One Last Time

" _If you want to rescue Zelda, come to my castle!"_

Ganondorf's cruel laughter echoed around the Temple of Time, as Zelda vanished before his eyes. Link had beaten all five of the temples, and Zelda had finally revealed that she was Sheik all along. This was it. The moment had arrived. He had to go to the castle and confront Ganondorf; for a battle only one of them would come back from.

Link ran out of the Temple of Time, adrenaline pumping through his veins, into the devastation that was the centre of Castle Town. He had to turn right, keep running up the winding road to the castle, and confront his fate.

He turned left.

He ran from the town like a man possessed, across the broken drawbridge, and into Hyrule field.

"Link!" cried Navi. "Where the hell are you going?! You saw what just happened! Ganondorf has Zelda! You need to get into the castle NOW!"

Link kept running, fighting for the breath to enable him to speak.

"Ganandorf won't…do anything…until I get there. I will…soon enough. First…I have to…" he panted furiously, without slowing down.

Of course, Navi realised. He was running to the ranch.

"Link! The best thing you can do for Malon right now is get back there and defeat Ganondorf!"

Link knew she was right. He shouldn't be doing this. He'd told himself countless times, and he'd told Malon too, that he shouldn't and couldn't go near her again until he'd finished the job. But the selfish boy who wanted to see the girl he liked so much that he kept returning to her over and over again before continuing his real journey had grown into a man desperate to see the woman he loved – and there would be no stopping him. No matter how desperately Navi buzzed in his ear, he sped on, finally crossing the threshold of the ranch.

Malon was just leading the last of the horses into the stable for the night when she heard his frantic footsteps behind her.

"Link!" she cried out as he collapsed in her arms.

She pulled a small bottle of milk out of her apron pocket.

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better".

Link took the bottle gratefully and drained it in one gulp.

"Malon…" he said, able to speak more comfortably as the milk instantly began to take effect. "I had to see you again".

Malon had fantasied about Link's return from the moment he had left. She had envisioned him riding in valiantly, a look of triumph on his face; jumping down from Epona's back, taking her in his arms, and joyfully declaring that he never needed to leave her again. This wasn't happening now. He hadn't even played the song to call Epona back to him. Epona had been resting here for the last few days. Something must have gone wrong. Fear took hold of Malon's heart in a vice grip.

"I thought you couldn't come back until Ganondorf had been defeated? What happened? You didn't even call for Epona! Have you just ran here? Are you alright?"

"I beat all the temples Malon. I've awoken all the Sages. I went back to the Temple of Time to meet Sheik, but Sheik…Sheik is Zelda. She revealed her true identity to me, and Ganondorf captured her. That's why he hasn't been interfering with my progress Malon, he was letting me battle on so Zelda would drop her guard. He has her in his castle right now! I have to fight him now…the final battle…it has to be tonight".

He reached into his tunic and pulled out a small wooden flute.

"I found this in the forest when I was going to the Forest Temple. I want you to have it". He pushed it into her hand. "I need Epona now to get me back to town. When I get there, I want you to play this and call Epona back to you. I don't want her anywhere near this."

The grip of fear on Malon's heart wasn't letting go.

"Wait…he took Zelda to the castle…and you came to me first?"

Link wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her against him.

"I know I shouldn't have Mal, but I couldn't help it" he said, kissing the top of her head. "I just really needed to do this."

Malon tightened her hold on him. He'd put her before Zelda. Before his quest. Before everything else.

He continued;

"I don't have any personal or emotional connection to Hyrule, Malon. I grew up in the forest where I only had one real friend and was outcast by most of the others. I only ventured into Hyrule when I was told I had to save it. I had no reason to do it, other than I had been chosen to. This journey only became personal when you become part of it. My visits to you have been the only thing I've done because I personally wanted to."

Malon suddenly realised. For all he was trying to be strong and determined, he wasn't entirely certain he was coming back. He'd come here again to say goodbye to her in case he didn't make it back. She wanted to break down into tears, cling to him harder and beg him not to go. More than anything she wanted to stop him going.

" _That's not what he needs right now"._ She told herself sternly. He had to do this whether he wanted to or not, she understood that. He didn't need weakness right now. He needed her to be strong for him. To reassure him; to build him up.

"Link" she said, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Don't you have a villain to destroy? You can tell me all this later. When you come back. Like you promised you would. And just like I promised, I'll be here waiting for you". She pressed her lips against his, determined to hold back her tears until he'd gone. "I love you Link".

"I love you too Malon" Link breathed. He couldn't delay any longer. He mounted Epona, gave Malon one last look, and rode off to face Ganondorf.

Malon watched him ride away until he became a tiny figure in the flickering light of the lanterns at the entrance of the town. As he'd requested, she played Epona's song as well as she could with her shaking hands and quivering lips to call her back. Epona galloped back to her and nuzzled against her. Malon threw her arms around the horse's neck and sobbed into her mane.

"Oh Epona" she cried. "Thank you for helping him all this time".

Although she couldn't see anything, she couldn't help staring over at Ganon's Castle.

"Goddesses...Sages...please take care of him".

He'd put her before Zelda seven years ago, and now he'd done it again. She prayed it wouldn't cost him more this time.


	7. The Wait Begins

_As usual, Malon was singing Epona's song with a smile on her face. As she spotted him walking towards her, her smile broke out into a huge grin._

" _Fairy Boy!" Malon stopped singing and ran towards him. The look of joy on her face every time she saw him instantly dissolved all the hardships Link had encountered since his last visit to the ranch._

 _She threw herself on him, almost knocking him over, and wrapped her arms around his neck in a way that had terrified him when Ruto had tried to do It; but felt like the comfortable thing in the world when Malon did it._

 _He awkwardly returned the hug, patting her back. He envied her confidence. Why couldn't he just grab her like that? Goddesses knew, he wanted to. So he could slay all the monsters Hyrule could throw at him, but he couldn't give the girl he liked a cuddle. A person's courage must be very inconsistent. Or maybe it was just his._

" _Did you get to meet the Zoras? What were they like? Did you meet their King? What about the Princess?" she asked excitedly, pulling back to look at him, anticipation dancing in her eyes. Oh, those eyes. Link thought everything about Malon was beautiful, but it was her eyes he liked best. They'd captivated him from the moment he'd met her, when they lit up with delight at the thought that he was a Kokiri._

" _Yes, I got to meet them all. They were cool. One of them gave me a diving challenge from the top of their waterfall. The King is nice. A bit fat and slow though" he grinned cheekily. "The princess was…nice. Strong willed, you know? Determined". Link decided not to tell her exactly what Ruto had been determined to do when they escaped Jabu Jabu's belly. He didn't want Malon to think he'd been getting too close to other girls. Even though, if truth be told, Link couldn't get far enough away from Princess Ruto, he didn't want Malon to get the wrong idea._

" _She sounds fun" Malon enthused._

 _That's one word for her, Link thought wryly._

" _Will you take me there one day?" she asked._

" _Sure" Link said, smiling. "We'll add it to the list."_

 _The list he referred to was a folded piece of parchment Malon had kept tucked into her dress at all times since Link's third or fourth visit to the ranch, with the title "Our Adventures" on it. Every time Link told her about somewhere he'd been or something he'd seen in Hyrule, Malon had excitedly begged him to show her one day. After a few of these requests, Link had joked that he'd need to start keeping a list of all these things so he didn't forget them. Malon's smile had broadened into one of the widest grins he'd ever seen from her, and she'd ran off excitedly into the house, returning moments later clutching some parchment and a pen. With the addition of Zora's Domain, virtually every inch of Hyrule must be on there._

 _Look at the view from Death Mountain. Meet the Gorons. Explore the Lost Woods (holding hands so I don't get lost!). Go fishing in the pond at Lake Hylia. Dive for treasure in Lake Hylia. Ride Epona all around the field. Find some skulltulas. The list went on._

" _When do we get to start making these adventures happen? I really want to get started!"_

 _Though she was still smiling, there was a flicker of seriousness in Malon's eye when she asked this, making Link wonder if travelling around Hyrule was all she was talking about. This was his moment. Come on Link, he told himself, tell her. Whatever she wanted to start with him, he was ready. He wanted to do whatever she wanted to do._

 _He could feel the three Spiritual Stones pressing against him through the fabric of his tunic, prodding him like the accusing finger of an authority figure reminding him he wasn't here to have fun. He should have taken them straight to Zelda, he knew that. But he'd come here first. He'd come to see Malon first. There was only one reason for that._

 _Tell her. Come on Link, tell her._

" _I don't know…I need to go and tell Zelda about the progress I've made" Inwardly, he kicked himself. Coward. "I think I've finished what I was supposed to be doing for her. I should have gone straight to her really, but I wanted to come here first…for more milk, I mean. I could do with some more." He cringed inwardly for chickening out. He wished he could tell her exactly what he had been doing for Zelda, so she understood why he always had to leave; taking days, often weeks, to come back again. He wanted so badly to share this with her, but he had made a promise. That aside, the only thing stopping him telling her how much he cared about her was his own childish cowardice._

" _Oh.." Malon's smile momentarily faltered, returning seconds later when a thought occurred to her. "So you can go and tell her you've finished, and then you can come right back and we can start?"_

" _Yes" Link smiled. "When I come back."_

" _Yay! I Guess you'd better go and tell her then! How long will you be, Fairy Boy?"_

" _I don't know. Not too long, I hope."_

 _Malon took his hands and leaned forward slightly and parted her lips, as if she was going to whisper something to him. Link stayed still, waiting, his heart suddenly beating faster with nervous anticipation. Instead, as though suddenly thinking better of it, she let go of his hands and straightened up, looking him straight in the eye._

" _I'll be waiting for you" she said._

 _He looked back into the sparkling eyes he so adored, hoping she could see all the things he didn't have the courage to say._

" _Bye". He turned and ran for the castle._


	8. The Final Battle

Malon was pacing the floor of her bedroom. Link had only left an hour ago, but it felt like an eternity. Talon had helped her with the last of the construction and they'd finally finished it little over a week ago. Every night since, Malon had laid at the edge of her bed, her hand resting in the place she hoped Link would soon be occupying. Every few minutes, she'd run to the window, not knowing what she was expecting to see. Being at the very back of the ranch, she could see even less from here than she could when she'd been at the ranch's entrance, but Talon had finally persuaded her to go inside.

Her heart jumped as she heard the door open downstairs, but felt a severe disappointment seconds later as she heard Ingo whistling to himself. He was just putting some crates away before turning in for the night. She kicked and pounded her fists against the door in frustration. Was Link still fighting over there? Of course he was. She'd feel it if something had happened to him. She'd _feel_ it. He was battling on, she knew it. But the wait was killing her. She was desperate to do something to help him, anything. She knew endangering herself certainly wouldn't do that; but sitting safe and sound in her bedroom while Link was risking his life against the most powerful man in the kingdom felt so unfair to her.

Ingo knocked on the door and gently pushed it open. "Malon?" he whispered. "Are you OK?"

"How can I be OK Ingo? When he's out there!" she gestured wildly towards the window, throwing herself into her chair in despair.

"You know something Malon?" Ingo said, wrapping his arm casually around her shoulders. "I never liked that kid. Always hanging around here for no apparent reason. No matter how much time went by and I thought I'd seen the last him, he popped back up again. Something keeps drawing him back here." He looked knowingly at her. "And you know what else?" he squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. "I'm sure he'll be drawn back again."

Malon briefly rested her hand on Ingo's. He'd come so far in recent months. He had turned back into the man who'd supported her and her father when her mother had died. All thanks to Link.

"Thank you, Ingo"

"Now get some rest. I'm telling you, he's fine". Ingo left the room and she watched him out of her window heading back across the ranch. She signed. Maybe he was right.

Suddenly, she heard a loud rumbling in the distance. Her eyes scanned the scene wildly. Thunder? Then there was smoke. And flames. At the castle. Where Link was. Oh Goddesses, what was happening over there? Another loud rumble, and another cloud of smoke. Malon was in no doubt what it was this time.

The tower was collapsing.

* * *

Ganon staggered from side to side as Link delivered another mighty blow with the master sword, smashing into the last remaining pillar, sending it crumbling to rubble. He wasn't going to last much longer. Then again, neither was Link. He and Zelda had successfully escaped to the foot of the tower before it gave way, but bricks, rubble, and glass had rained down everywhere, and not all of it had missed him. The beast rampaging after him was causing the structures that had managed to stay up to come crashing down as well. Ganon roared and swung one of his gargantuan arms towards Link, narrowly missing him, reducing the last remaining pillar to dust and rocks in an instant. Falling to the floor as some of the debris hit him, he could feel his energy depleting fast. It was a struggle to push himself onto his elbows to try and get himself back up. As he tried, glass was embedding itself into the palms of his hands, making gripping his weapon all the more difficult. The beast sensed an opportunity and lumbered back towards him. If Link didn't make a move in the next few seconds, it was all over.

" _You can tell me this later. When you come back. Like you promised you would."_

Malon's voice in his head triggered a flood of thoughts of her. Malon's smile. Malon's laugh. The sparkle in Malon's eyes when she was happy. Malon's hugs. Malon's kisses. Riding Epona with Malon. The future adventures he was going to have with Malon. Malon'skissesmakinglovetoMalonMalon'stearsMalon'svoiceMalon'ssmileMalon'sbeliefinhimMalon'spromise.

Malon.

The mere thought of her was enough to strengthen his resolve. He rose to his feet and drew his sword, preparing to lunge at just the right moment.

This wasn't just for Hyrule. It was for her.

* * *

Malon grabbed her knapsack, sprinted down the stairs and across the ranch and tore open the stable door. Horses that had been shocked from their slumbering whinnied in protest.

"Epona! We need to get Link!"

As if understanding, Epona rose to her feet as Malon stuffed as many bottles of milk as she could carry into the bag. She clambered onto Epona's back and they charged across Hyrule Field.

Though she couldn't see what was happening over the high town walls, she could hear the destruction, and the roars of Ganon, before she even came close.

"Please Goddesses, I can't be too late! This can't be it! Please let me be in time to help him! Oh please Epona, faster!"

Epona galloped as fast as she could as Malon clung to her neck. Was this what they'd been practicing for with all those fence jumping games at the ranch, the horse wondered.

Suddenly, there was one final almighty crash, and then silence.

* * *

"Link…you did it". Slowly opening his eyes, Zelda's face slowly came into focus.

"Ma…"

"It's over Link. You saved Hyrule".

Struggling to remain conscious, Link tried to make sense of his environment. Lying on the ground, his throat so dry he could barely speak, dirt and debris sticking to the bloody patches on his tunic, his head was swimming. His mind felt just like it had when he had woken in the Chamber of Sages, but his body had never felt anything like this before. None of the injuries he'd sustained since he started his journey compared to this. There wasn't a single part of him that didn't hurt. Everything that had happened in the last few hours was a huge blur. He put his hand to his head, as if trying to steady his thoughts. He'd fallen, he remembered that. He felt like he was dying, but he'd managed to get up and deliver the blow that finally brought Ganon down. How had he found the strength?

"Mal.."

Navi fluttered across Link's face.

"Navi….Malon"

"No Link, this is Zelda, remember?" The fairy looked down at the man before her. She'd watched him grow from the boy she could barely get out of bed in Kokiri forest, to the Hero of Time who'd just saved the entire land. She was so flushed with pride she almost resembled one of the fairies Link kept catching from the fountains. But it hadn't been easy, and now he was suffering greatly.

"Malon's here?"

"No Link" said Navi gently. "She's waiting at the ranch, like she promised she would."

"Hooves…"

For once, Navi didn't say anything. He was right, there was the unmistakable sound of hooves behind the, coming rapidly closer. Navi and Zelda turned, and saw a red-haired woman charging towards them on horseback.

"Oh Link!" Malon leapt from Epona's back and kneeled down next to Link, gently guiding his head onto her lap.

"Link, I'm here now". She looked down at him, wide eyed with terror as he struggled to keep his open. The bruised and bloodied state of him was heart breaking for her.

"Ma…Mal…"

"Yes! Yes Link, it's me!" Malon took one of the bottles of milk from her bag and, tilting Link's head up, carefully poured some into his mouth. She stroked his bloody, matted hair, and softly sang Epona's song to him.

"Malon". Whether it was the effects of the milk, or just of her, Link didn't know. All he knew was that now she was here, he was starting to feel better.

With Malon's help, he carefully eased himself up into a sitting position and leaned against her, taking her hand in his and kissing the tips of her fingers.

"You're going to be OK" she whispered.

"Yes, I think now he will be now."

In her desperation to get to Link, Malon had been almost unaware of Zelda's presence. Carefully letting go of Link, she stood up and curtseyed to the princess.

"It's an honour to meet you, Princess" she stammered.

To her great surprise, Zelda curtseyed back.

"It's an honour to meet you too" Zelda said. "It makes me very happy to know that our hero is well cared for. I apologise, but I must keep him from you for a while longer. Now the evil has been sealed away, we have things to discuss. Rest assured, you'll have him back shortly."

"Of…of course."

"After years of fear and torment under the reign of evil, I would like our kingdom to finally be able to come together and celebrate peace. I would be delighted if you and your father would agree to host this celebration at your ranch tonight."

"Certainly, Your Majesty. We'd be honoured to."

"Excellent, I'll make sure that word spreads across Hyrule and guests will be with you at sunset" Zelda looked down at Link, who's condition was showing gradual signs of improvement. "I'll give you two a moment before you go back to the ranch. Link, join me when you're ready".

As Zelda walked back towards the Temple of Time, Malon sat back down with Link.

"What possessed you to come here?" He asked her, propping himself up to look at her despite his pain. "You had no idea what you could have been charging into!"

"I saw the tower collapsing!" she exclaimed. "It was bad enough when I didn't know what was happening, but when I actually saw with my own eyes that you had be killed at any second, how could I just sit at home and do nothing?"

She paused for breath and looked down at him, taking in every wound he had sustained. "I couldn't lose you again Link, and in that moment, when it looked like I was going to lose you forever…I'd have done anything to stop it from happening."

Link let her support his weight as he leaned against her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Malon, the mere thought of you was enough to get me through this. Every time I thought I couldn't go on, I just pictured you waiting for me, and that gave me the strength to keep fighting".

Feeling Malon kiss the top of his bloody head, Link knew this was no place for her. He had the rest of his life with her now. One more moment with Zelda, and it would all be over.

Struggling to his feet with Malon's help, Link pulled her into the tightest hug he could manage.

"Go home" he told her. "I'll be back soon, and this time, it really will be soon. I don't want to join the party after all this, but I want you to go and have fun until I get there. I mean it Malon, there's nothing to worry about now. I'll be keeping a low profile tonight, but I want to see you enjoying yourself. Celebrate with all the others, then we can have our time."

Malon kissed him and reluctantly pulled away. "Don't let Zelda keep you too long" she smiled.

Link smiled back. "I promise."


	9. Moving On

Link crept back into the ranch as the party was underway. Looking around, other than Zelda and the other sages, Link couldn't think of anyone from Hyrule who was missing. Hylians, Kokiri, Gorons, Zoras; even the Gerudo who hadn't supported Ganondorf were drinking, laughing, dancing and watching the fireworks. Citizens of Kakariko Village seemed to regard trying to avoid being crushed underfoot by Biggoron's wild dancing as more of a game than something life threatening. All of Talon and Ingo's animosity seemed to be long forgotten as they swayed drunkenly around with an arm around each other's shoulders, red-faced and laughing uncontrollably. The Kokiri children ran around excitedly, soaking in a world they'd always believed was off limits to them. But nothing warmed Link's heart more than when he finally saw her. Malon was on the edge of the crowd, singing along to the music. Link could hardly bring himself to tear her away from it, when this was probably one of the only truly happy moments she had experienced for seven years. He caught her eye, and she subtly slipped away from the group and joined him in the shadows. She wrapped her arms round his neck and pressed her lips to his as he pulled her closer.

"Hi" she whispered, her sparkling eyes infinitely more breath taking to him than any of the stars or fireworks that captivated the rest of the party.

"Hi" he smiled. He pointed to Malon's window. "Is anyone inside?"

"I don't think so. But I think the whole of Hyrule is back there" She gestured over her shoulder to where the party was showing no signs of coming to an end. "And it's all thanks to you. What is Zelda giving you for saving the kingdom? A knighthood? Though I can't think of anything that would be enough for all you've done for us."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk about you about. Come on, let's talk inside". He took Malon's hand and led her inside and up the stairs into her room – which thankfully, was empty – and closed the door behind them. They set down on Malon's bed, her hand still clasped in his.

"You look better already" she smiled, happily noting that his wounds had been tended to, the blood had been cleaned from his clothing, and his movement seemed to be much less of a struggle.

"Not completely, but it's definitely an improvement. I think I've drank Hyrule dry as far as healing potions are concerned."

Malon laughed. "So, what is Zelda giving you then?"

Link took a breath. "What Zelda has given me, is an opportunity".

He paused as Malon looked at him curiously.

"She's given me the opportunity to reclaim the years I lost while all this was going on. If I don't go back to her tomorrow, life will continue as it is. If I do, she'll play the song of time and send me back seven years, where I'll put the master sword back in the pedestal of time, the road between these times will close, like all this never happened."

Malon's eyes widened. Link continued.

"Don't worry, we'll still meet. I'll still make my journey to the castle and meet you in the market. But this time, I'd be going to warn Zelda what was about to happen, so she could stop it. I wouldn't have to do any of this again, and you wouldn't have to spend seven years wondering and worrying if I was ever coming back. I could come to the ranch every day. We could play together, chase each other around, explore Hyrule together, fall about laughing at silly things. Share an adorably awkward first kiss. Grow together over the years. I'd make your Father see sense sooner about the way he was treating Ingo, so they could repair their relationship. All your suffering would be forgotten."

"So, we could be together from the moment we met? We could spend those years together? We'd both forget all of this ever happened?" Malon looked hopeful as she started to process what Link was saying.

" _You'd_ forget all of this ever happened" He gently corrected her. "I'd be taking all of my memories back with me".

"So..." the look of hope on Malon's face was rapidly being replaced by one of shock. "All the horror you've experienced would come back with you? You'd be back in a child's body, but your mind would be filled with everything you've been through as an adult?"

Link nodded silently.

"So all the horrors from your past…present…future…Farore's sake, I don't even know! It would all stay with you?"

He nodded again.

Malon dropped his hand the leapt up.

"No! I can't let you do that! How could I let you torture yourself like that? Remembering everything that had happened, how could you possibly grow up – again! – normally? Knowing there were things we couldn't share anymore. Remembering…our night together and not being able to tell me about it?" Tears welled up in her eyes and started shaking. "You've done so much for so many Link. You need to do something for yourself! You need to let yourself move on. You need to let _me_ help you move on. How can I really connect with you if I don't remember anything? Even if you told me about it all, I couldn't _really_ understand it if I didn't remember it." Hot tears spilled down her face, her hysteria building. "I don't _want_ to forget everything I've been through! I don't want to be a stupid little girl who doesn't understand, _why Fairy Boy can't just be HAPPY!"_ She mocked herself. "I don't want to forget the night we had together, the night that meant so much to me, where we shared _everything_! I don't want to forget that the knight I always dreamed of came and rescued me! I don't want to forget that the man I love loved me so much that when he saw that the entire land of Hyrule had been swallowed by evil, _I_ was the first thought in his head!"

Malon stopped abruptly and wiped her eyes as Link got up and wrapped his arms tightly round her, kissing her on the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry Link". She whispered. "Listen to me, making this all about me. This isn't about me, or what I want, or how I feel. I'm being selfish. If you do this you could stop the suffering of everyone in Hyrule, not just me. This is about them too. Getting that time back might do you good, it might help you. I mean, if you told me about it I'd believe you, of course I would. This is about what _you_ think is best after everything you've been through. And if you think that this is what would be best for you, that you need to do this, I'll support you. I'll do whatever you need me to". She pushed back so she could look up at his face.

Link could feel tears forming in his own eyes. After years of having to be strong, having to fight, having to keep his defences up at all times, he could finally break them down, and let himself be vulnerable.

"You already do everything I need you to, Malon. And I don't think you're capable of being selfish." He stroked his thumb gently across her cheek, wiping the remaining tears away. "I would love to go back seven years and build our relationship, making up for the all time we haven't had. But my destiny just didn't work that way. Everything you've said is true. I wouldn't be able to _be there_ , not really. I'd be even more confused than I am now." His voice started to shake. "I wouldn't be able to move on, really. I don't think I'll ever truly move on from this. There'll always be bad memories, scars, bad dreams...but I don't want you to suffer any more because of me."

As he paused for breath, Malon cupped his face in her hands. "Link, listen to me. You've been through one of the most traumatic things imaginable. I know you aren't going to wake up every morning and want to go merrily skipping hand in hand through Hyrule field. You need to deal with what happened; cry, get angry, lash out. Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

This was completely new to Link. After all the times he was told _had_ to be courageous, here she was, telling him he could be weak. Goddesses, how he loved her for it. The last of his inhibitions crumbling away, he finally gave himself permission to express _his_ needs, and everything came pouring out.

"I don't want you to forget this either." He gripped her shoulders and looked through the blur of his tears into her eyes. "I _need_ you to remember. Having you by my side, knowing everything, is the only way I can see getting through this" he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Now _I'm_ being selfish. Zelda thinks she's doing a good thing for me; but going back again would just make moving forward so much harder. I feel like my whole life has been planned for me, but now I finally get to decide what happens. I didn't get to decide how our story started, but I can decide where it goes from here. We'll never get back the time we lost, but I won't let anything get in the way of the time we have to come. We'll do all the things I promised you. We'll explore Hyrule together, work together here, do whatever we want; but when we're doing those things, you'll truly understand how much they mean to me. I don't want you to forget that you were the one who got me through this. I don't want you to forget that no matter how much time passed, or how little I got to see you, you were always in my head, and my heart."

He paused to gather his breath as she gently stroked his cheek, collecting his tears on the back of her hand.

"You could never be a stupid girl who doesn't understand. You understand me completely – you're the only one who ever has. And for that, I love you even more. As for everyone else in Hyrule, evil will always be around, Ganondorf or not. Who knows what would happen if this hadn't? There could be a war or something even worse. Zelda understands that, she wouldn't have given me a choice if going back in time was the only way. _Go home Link, regain your lost time,_ she told me _, home…where you are supposed to be, the way you are supposed to be!_ Mal, when she said those words to me, the only thing I could see in my head was lying in the store room, holding you. The only time I've ever felt where I was supposed to be was when I was with you. I always knew I didn't really belong with the Kokiri, but when I was with you I always felt..." He choked out a loud sob. "…Safe".

"Oh Link" Malon kissed him and hugged him tight.

In the sanctuary of her embrace, Link's hysteria began to subside. Yes, he could never hope to forget all this; but he could learn to cope with it. The amazing woman in his arms, the only thing that had ever made sense to him, actually loved him. She loved him enough to sacrifice the chance to erase her suffering to help him learn to live with his. There was nothing to keep him from her now. He never had to leave her again.

 _Yes, I can do this. Things will get better for me. For us._

He put his hand under her chin and gently tiled her up to face him as he whispered "I don't want you to forget this either" as he kissed her; harder this time, more passionately. She kissed him back, falling onto the bed with him.

"And this time" he whispered between kisses, "When we're done…I'm not going anywhere".

As the last of the fireworks hit the sky outside, and the various races started to make their way from the ranch to their own corners of Hyrule, Malon rolled off Link and snuggled into his side, tracing her finger gently around his chest.

Contentedly playing with a strand of her hair, he declared "I am never leaving you again".

Malon smiled. "I wouldn't let you." She leaned up and kissed across his cheek to his lips. "Besides, you've been putting off getting started on this lot for far too long".

Malon reached over to her bedside table and pulled a crumpled, faded piece of parchment out of the drawer. She unfolded it and held it up for Link to see.

 _Our Adventures._

Link cuddled Malon close to him.

"I can't believe you still have this".

"I put it away for a while, but I could never bring myself to throw it away. I couldn't shake that feeling that one day I'd be needing it".

Link sat up and kissed her.

"I can't wait to get started" he whispered. "Though," he grinned, "If it's all the same to you, maybe we start with the gentle ones first. Fishing, perhaps?"

Malon giggled and snuggled into him.

"Fishing it is".

As silence finally fell outside, for the first time in his whole life, Link fell into a deep, peaceful sleep; in the arms of the woman he loved.

He was home.


	10. Author's Note - Critique and What's Next

Hi everyone, nearly two years after I uploaded this story, I thought it would be fun to critique it and see what I've learned from it. Before we get to that, thank you so much to everybody who has read, favourited, and commented on this story. I know hardly have any favourites or comments compared to what other stories have, but for a first story they mean the world to me so thank you!

I haven't read the story since maybe two or three months after publishing it, so I'm seeing it with fresh eyes here. I'm still pretty proud of this story for the level of writing experience and ability I had at the time I wrote it. These are just the improvements/changes that immediately jumped out at me. It's quite a lighthearted look and I'm not doing myself down, we're just having fun here. If anyone who's reading this story for the first time and wants to comment has others I haven't mentioned, by all means tell me.

First, I wrote this as a sort of "gap filler" for the game, to show where in the game Link and Malon's relationship would have developed, which meant that virtually everything else was missed out. As The Ways of the Sheikah commented, this has knocked the pacing a little off. I should have given a bit more time to other plot points, particularly by puting another chapter between Sharing Everything and One Last Time dealing with how each of them were dealing with the time apart, what they were doing,and how they were feeling. Link's conversation with Talon could have been a bit longer as well. I think I should actually have devoted a chapter to this, albeit a shorter one.

I could have made the horse race more interesting by putting some more detail in that section. I know nothing about horse racing and didn't know how to effectively describe one, but some research wouldn't have gone amiss. Also, I was trying to stay loyal to the game's events, but had Link challenge Ingo to the race rather than the other way around. Just a little thing but still.

Link doesn't wake Talon up with the blue cucco. I hadn't played the game for a while at this point and mis-remembered that bit.

Talon and Ingo did very well to begin patching up their damaged friendship and almost completely building Malon a bedroom in three days, didn't they...

Malon should not have *ahem* _enjoyed_ losing her virginity as much as she did. I wish I'd done this in a more realistic way, in which she enjoyed the intimate experience with Link on a more emotional than physical level. I know first times like the one I gave her are extremely rare, if they exist at all!

When Link leaves Malon to go and fight Ganandorf, he should have given her the ocarina Saria gave him instead of a flute he found in the forest. It would have been much more meaningful.

I'm not entirely happy with Malon's dialogue when she gets upset at the idea of Link going back in time. I'm not entirely sure what I'd have her say instead, but I'd definitely re-work it a bit.

I won't be editing the story to incorporate any of the changes/improvements I mention here; I want to leave it as is so I can look back on it when I've written more things to compare how far I've come. I may reboot it and post it separately one day, but for now I'd rather move on to something new. Speaking of which, I have a couple of other Malink stories I'd like to do next. One follows the actual game canon where Link does go back in time, and would deal with how things went for them in the Majora's Mask timeline. The other is a story where Malon totally takes centre stage, and how big a part Link plays in it - and what his role is - is yet to be decided. I wouldn't expect either of these any time soon for two reasons. Firstly, the current quarantine has not given me any additional writing time as I'm working from home. Secondly, I prefer to publish a complete story rather than uploading each chapter after I've written it. This is to ensure I actually complete the project and don't add to the many unfinished stories this site has, which is just frustrating for everyone.

So yeah, that's that. Thank you once again to everyone who has read, commented, and favourited this story. I will try and get to work on my next projects as soon as I can. Stay safe and healthy everybody x


End file.
